Field
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for a panorama roof, and more particularly, an airbag apparatus for a panorama roof, which is capable of improving airbag performance at a panorama roof of a vehicle and preventing separation of the airbag.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a vehicle transports passengers. The vehicle includes an airbag apparatus for the safety of a driver or a passenger. For example, airbag apparatuses are installed at the front, both sides, and top of the vehicle. The airbag apparatus includes an inflator and an airbag. When a predetermined magnitude of external shock is applied to the vehicle, gas generated from the inflator is injected to the airbag and expands the airbag. The airbag is rapidly expanded to protect the body of the passenger. When the vehicle is turned over, the airbag installed at the top of the vehicle is expanded. The airbag is deployed toward the center from both sides of the panorama roof.
In the conventional airbag apparatus, however, since the airbag installed at the top of the vehicle is deployed toward the center from both sides of the panorama roof, the central portion of the panorama roof is not completely covered by the airbag. Thus, the possibility that a passenger will be injured is inevitably increased. Furthermore, since the bearing capacity of the airbag is weak at the central portion of the panorama roof, the airbag may be separated from the central portion of the panorama roof.
Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-020509 published on Feb. 2, 2015 and entitled “Center airbag apparatus and passenger protection apparatus for vehicle”.